qfgd20pffandomcom-20200213-history
Bard
Whether they are flashy adventurers or just entertainers, bards tend to fit a niche role. They are always learning on their travels, and they love to put on a good show. 'Hit Die, Proficiencies, Alignment, Skills, and Progression' *'Hit Die:' d8 *'Armor Proficiencies:' All Light armors *'Weapons:' All Simple weapons, plus the Main Gauche, Rapier, Smallsword, Shortsword, Longsword, and Shortbow *'Alignment:' Any *'Skill Points Per Level:' 4 + Int *'In-Class Skills:' Acrobatics, Bluff, Diplomacy, Disguise, Knowledge (all), Linguistics, Perform (any), Profession (one), Sense Motive, Spellcraft, Use Magic Device (Dex 1, Int 10, Wis 2, Cha 5) Level BAB Fort Ref Will Special 1 +0 +0 +0 +2 Spellcasting, Mana, Bardic Knowledge 2 +1 +0 +0 +3 Prodigal Performer 3 +2 +1 +1 +3 Sorcery +1, Good Fortune +1 4 +3 +1 +1 +4 Prodigal Performer 5 +3 +1 +1 +4 6 +4 +2 +2 +5 New In-Class Skill, Prodigal Performer 7 +5 +2 +2 +5 Sorcery +2 8 +6/+1 +2 +2 +6 Good Fortune +2, Prodigal Performer 9 +6/+1 +3 +3 +6 10 +7/+2 +3 +3 +7 Prodigal Performer 11 +8/+3 +3 +3 +7 Sorcery +3 12 +9/+4 +4 +4 +8 New In-Class Skill, Prodigal Performer 13 +9/+4 +4 +4 +8 Good Fortune +3 14 +10/+5 +4 +4 +9 Prodigal Performer 15 +11/+6/+1 +5 +5 +9 Sorcery +4 16 +12/+7/+2 +5 +5 +10 Prodigal Performer 17 +12/+7/+2 +5 +5 +10 18 +13/+8/+3 +6 +6 +11 New In-Class Skill, Good Fortune +4, Prodigal Performer 19 +14/+9/+4 +6 +6 +11 Sorcery +5 20 +15/+10/+5 +6 +6 +12 Prodigal Performer 'Spellcasting' Bards are granted the ability to cast spontaneous Arcane Charisma-based learned spells from the Spellsword's Spell List. Bards may only have a total number of learned Arcane spells equal to Int - 1 + ½ class level. Gaining the Spellcasting abilities carries with it the automatic acquisition of the Prestidigitation spell. Bards may cast their spells with the following stipulations: *Must have one hand free when casting spells (no weapon, shield, or other item). *All spells start at Skill Level 0, which is a 50% arcane spell failure chance. *Each time you successfully cast a spell, you may make a tally mark next to the spell. Each tally mark represents one point in that spell's Skill Level, and each point decreases the arcane spell failure chance of that spell by 5%. *When you reach Skill Level 10 with a spell, you are considered to have mastered the spell and no longer suffer from the arcane spell failure chance of this spell. 'Bard Arcane Spell List' The Bard may only cast Arcane learned spells from their own spell list. They may only learn up to Int - 1 + ½ class level spells. The spells included in the Bard's spell list are as follows: *Accelerated Movement *Arcane Lock *Blur *Calm *Dazzle *Expeditious Retreat *Fascination *Force Bolt *Glide *Hide *Juggling Lights *Light *Mage Armor *Open *Phase *Silence *Trigger *Zap 'Bardic Knowledge' Add ½ your Bard level to all Knowledge checks. You may also use all Knowledge checks untrained. 'Mana' The Bard is granted 1 + Cha + ¼ character level mana for use exclusively with spellcasting. As soon as their mana runs out, the Bard must use their normal stamina to cast spells. 'Prodigal Performer' At every even level, the Bard may choose one of these abilities from the list below. You may choose the same ability as many times as you like, each time increasing its value of n by 1. To use Prodigal Performer, you must pass a DC 10 + n Perform check (any Perform check will do). Once this is successful, the ability will cost n mana (failing the check does not force you to pay this mana as it would a failed spell). *'Amplifier +n:' Requires a Perform check with an audible performance, such as instruments or oratories. Any single target within 25' + 5n' casting a spell with a verbal component has its range increased by 10n' as long as its range is not Personal or Touch. If the spell is sonic, its DC is increased by +n and its damage is increased by +2n. The effects of Amplifier lasts for n rounds. *'Destructive Interference +n:' Requires a Perform check with an audible performance, such as instruments or oratories. Any single target within 25' + 5n' casting a spell with a verbal component has its spell failure chance increased by +(15+5n)%. If the spell is sonic, its DC is decreased by -n and its damage is decreased by -2n. The effects of Destructive Interference lasts for n rounds. *'Disrupt +n:' Requires a Perform check with an audible performance, such as instruments or oratories. Any single target within 25' + 5n' that can hear and is susceptible to precision damage must pass a DC 11 + 2n Will save or become Dazed for n rounds. *'Fascinate +n:' Any single target within 25' + 5n' that can perceive your Performance and has both an Intelligence and Charisma score must pass a DC 11 + 2n Will save or become Fascinated with you for 2n rounds. *'Inspire Courage +n:' Any ally who can perceive your Performance gains +n to their attack and weapon damage rolls. This lasts as long as Inspire Courage is sustained. The cost of Inspire Courage is only paid when the ability is activated. *'Inspire Competence +n:' Any ally who can perceive your Performance gains +n to a single skill check, within reason; obviously, performing to amplify a Stealth check would be counterintuitive. This lasts as long as Inspire Competence is sustained. The cost of Inspire Competence is only paid when the ability is activated. *'Suggestion +n:' You must have Fascinate +2 in order to take Suggestion. You may only use Suggestion against a target that is already Fascinated by you. If your target fails a Will save DC 10 + ½ Bard level + n, the duration of the effect of their Fascination is multiplied by 1+n, and they will follow an reasonable order throughout the effect of their Fascination. *'Settle +n:' All allies within 25' + 5n' that can perceive your Performance gain a +n bonus to Will saves for n rounds, and have their Fatigued, Shaken, Sickened, or Nauseated effects removed. Any individual under a Fear effect gets a new save with this bonus. *'Unnerve +n:' All enemies within 25' + 5n' that can perceive your Performance make a Will save DC 11 + 2n. Failing this save, these enemies take a -n penalty to attack and weapon damage rolls; failing this save by more than 5 also makes them shaken. The effects of Unnerve last for n rounds. *'Kinetics +n:' All targets in a 25' + 5n' line takes 1d6+(½ n)d6+n sonic damage. 'Sorcery +n' The Bard may learn up to n Natural spells from the Bard's Natural Spell List under the same stipulations of their Arcane spells. 'Bard Natural Spell List' The Bard may only cast Natural learned spells from their own spell list. They may only learn a number of spells equal to the value of n in Sorcery. The spells included in the Bard's spell list are as follows: *Animal Messenger *Blindness/Deafness *Invisibility Purge *Remove Blindness/Deafness *Remove Fear *Remove Nausea *Remove Paralysis *Rest In Peace *Resurgence *Suture, Minor *Twist 'Good Fortune +n' You may reroll a Dexterity-based skill check before knowing its result n times per day. 'New In-Class Skill' Choose a new skill; it is now permanently in-class for your character. . Category:Character Creation Category:Classes